


Booked

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Teasing, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "We both know how Timmy is. If he puts his gum in one more book Imogen is gonna kick my ass.”“Shame, I’d assumed it was all mine.”





	Booked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecsmagicalarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsmagicalarrows/gifts).



> Day 15: Books

"We can talk this out,” Magnus says, his hands raised in surrender as he steps forward.

The room is silent, dozens of eyes trained on him as he gets closer and closer. His opponent glares at him, his arm dangling midair as though he’s daring Magnus to make one wrong move. 

“Remember what happened last time you did this,” Magnus reasons, “how big the consequences were. It will be worse this time.” 

Everybody holds their breath, waiting for the scales to tip either way, but then a voice rings through the room. 

“That’s enough, Mr. Sanders. I just spoke with your mother. She’s waiting for you in the office. Hand the gum over to Mr. Bane and Mr. Lewis will walk you to the office to have a chat with Mrs. Herondale.”

Timmy’s mouth drops open and tears immediately well up in his eyes as he spits out his chewed piece of gum into the tissue that Magnus has spread out across his palm, slowly getting up from his seat. The rest of the first graders  _oooh_  as Simon places a hand on his shoulder and escorts him out of the room. Magnus silences them with a stern glare. 

“Thank you Mr. Lightwood,” he says, offering his coworker a beaming smile. “Your assistance is much appreciated, as always.” 

Anyone who doesn’t know Alec wouldn’t notice the way his lips twitch when he nods, but Magnus does. He’s spent a lot of time staring at those lips.

Among other things. 

The bell rings then, signaling the end of the last class of the day, and the kids jump up from their seats. Alec lingers by Magnus’ desk as he runs to stand by the door, ensuring that he gives out the homework sheet to all of his students before they can escape and claim they never received it. When all of them have filed out of the room Magnus shuts the door, turning smoothly to face Alec. 

“Just happened to be strolling down the hallway?” he teases, taking slow steps forward. 

Alec’s eyes travel up and down his body a few times and he licks his lips as they tilt up into a shameless grin. 

“You told me you were using the math textbooks today,” he defends weakly, gripping Magnus’ waist when he is finally close enough, “and we both know how Timmy is. If he puts his gum in one more book Imogen is gonna kick my ass.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around the back of Alec’s neck, and leans in.

“Shame,” he whispers, pressing a brief kiss to Alec’s lips. “I’d assumed it was all mine.” 

It’s worth the pinch that he receives in retaliation. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is short and probably trash because _I_ am trash and very done with writing at the moment. (Lord ((Magnus Bane)) knows how I'm gonna survive nanowrimo) 
> 
> I'm pretty sure this note is going to be longer than the fic itself fghjkdsl oh my god. But anyway, I have some stuff to say! 
> 
> First, I don't know if it's obvious to y'all yet, but I am a complete gay disaster. I usually tend to be more formal on here for some reason, but if you haven't glimpsed at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/magnusbicon) or [tumblr](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) then you should for no reason other than to get an inside look at how chaotic I am. 
> 
> Second, I know I'm not caught up on comments yet for my last few fics, but just know I appreciate all of you a lot and I am very grateful that any of you take the time to read my works! If any of you have left comments and been around for a while then you probably know that I try to answer every single one that I get, even if you just left a "<3" or something similar. If you take the time to validate me, I'm going to take the time to let you know I was successfully validated. So just...thank you. So much. 
> 
> Third, if you haven't read the most recent [Basic Shadowhunters Stuff article](http://www.basicstuffmagazine.com/a-statistical-breakdown-of-malec-fanfiction/) you should check it out! It's all about malec fics and the statistics behind them. I'm name dropped in there because it turns out I am one of 5 people in the fandom to have over 100 fics. I don't know whether to be proud of that or not, but it's a fact. So there. :'•)
> 
> Fourth, if any of you look at the [flufftober prompts](http://giucorreias.tumblr.com/post/178632259369/so-i-was-looking-around-and-noticed-there-were-a) and have something that you think would be a good idea for me to write based on them, please send it to me as an ask on tumblr! (anonymous or not, it doesn't matter!) I can't promise I'll end up doing it for this series, but even if I don't, there's a good chance I'll do it eventually just because. (Though I must admit I am very slow at fulfilling prompts, which I'm sure those of you who have sent them are well aware of. There are around 23 sitting in my inbox right now and the oldest one is nine months old. Oh boy.) 
> 
> Okay I am going to shut up now because all this linking and html coding is too much for my technologically challenged ass. Once again, ily all, and if you actually read all of this ily even more. 
> 
> :•) <3


End file.
